


Pop Music

by missingkitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Crack, General fiction, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingkitsune/pseuds/missingkitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>COMMENTS: AU,  Music professor Juushiro Ukitake has a deep dark secret. He likes a particular type of music that would make his colleagues doubt his sanity. </p>
<p>I don’t remember where or when this conversation came up but it’s another one from mimzawesome (thanks again for the inspiration) </p>
<p>This is pure crack and probably just crap. But I can see Ukitake doing this.</p>
<p>DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine alone.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pop Music

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS: AU,  Music professor Juushiro Ukitake has a deep dark secret. He likes a particular type of music that would make his colleagues doubt his sanity. 
> 
> I don’t remember where or when this conversation came up but it’s another one from mimzawesome (thanks again for the inspiration) 
> 
> This is pure crack and probably just crap. But I can see Ukitake doing this.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Bleach and all characters belong to Tite Kubo. Unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine alone.

POP MUSIC  
TITLE: Pop Music

FANDOM: Bleach

PAIRING: ShunUki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Juushiro Ukitake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pop Music

Music theory professor Juushiro Ukitake had a dark secret. One he would take to his grave if he could.

All day long he was surrounded by the beautiful classics. He loved them, he owed compact discs filled with the music of the ages.

That wasn’t what he was listening to at the moment.

He had checked to make sure that no one was home, closed the windows, locked the doors, picked up his duster after donning a large pair of noise reducing headphones. He slid over to the stereo system and turned it on as loud as it could go. With the headphones he didn’t have to worry about disturbing the neighbors.

Soon he was dancing and wiggling around the room, waving the duster in time with the music. Most people who knew him would never understand his love of this style of music. It was way beyond what he was trained in. It over came him in strange places; stores, restaurants, movie theater lobbies, even book stores. Most of the time he could control it or at least keep it to some foot tapping.

But it was also how he had met his lover.

His car was in the shop and he had to resort to using a cab. The driver started to flirt with him from the second he climbed into the back seat. Juushiro Ukitake largely ignored the man behind the wheel other than a few pleasant smiles. And then it happened…. he heard the tune start, he tried to ignore it. The rhythm was starting to get to him.

It started with his foot, it began to wiggle in time with the beat. Soon his leg was moving. He tried clutching his hands over his knees to keep his legs from betraying him further. His body had other ideas. His head began to nod, and shoulders twitch in time with the tune. The volume of the radio was subtly turned up. Juushiro glanced up and the driver winked at him in the mirror.

Before he reached his destination they were singing along with the songs and had exchanged numbers, and names: the driver’s name was Shunsui Kyoraku. They promised to call the next day.

Several dates later they made a snap decision to find an apartment together. It worked out quite well. Ukitake was able to hide his love of that quirky music style in among his lovers music collection.

So far he was the only one who knew anything of his secret passion.

The headphones were working so well that he didn’t notice that the door was being unlocked and he was being sneaked up on. A pair of strong arm wrapped around his body and the person behind him began to move in time with him.

At first the panicked a little. Then he noticed a few familiar things. “That’s not fair. You know I like my alone time.”

"But you’re so cute when you’re dancing." Kyoraku purred in his ear. That got an elbow jabbed in his stomach.

"I thought you were working late tonight?" Ukitake asked as he was spun outward and pulled back into a tight hug.

"Car broke down. There wasn’t a replacement for me to take out." He dipped Ukitake in a low sweeping move. "I thought we’d go out for dinner instead."

"That sounds good." He managed to get out in between giggles. "But we’re taking my car, I’m not in the mood to listen to the stuff you have your radio set to."

"What’s wrong with my music?" Shunsui feigned an insulted tone. "Rock and metal have musical merit too."

"You know when I go out I have to have classical music on in case I meet a colleague. It would be hard to explain to them that I’m listening to anything other than my major."

There was a deep chuckling from Kyoraku, “That means you have to leave your naughty secret here at home too. No seat dancing for you.”

Ukitake blushed scarlet. “It’s not a naughty secret. I just …” He unplugged the headphones and pop music came rushing out. Ukitake began dancing around the room in time with the upbeat tones. “Oh shut up and dance with me.”  


End file.
